


cold hands, warm heart

by revior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Dream - Freeform, British GeorgeNotFound, College, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Short Denial, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, the closer you get the warmer it gets soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: George moved to America to get a college degree and finally live something.But somehow, in the planning of it all, he forgot what would happen when he turned 18.OR the soulmate au nobody asked for but secretly wants
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the soulmate AU that I've been working on!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [qandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qandalf/pseuds/qandalf) for being my beta!

For George, getting into the University of his choice wasn’t a struggle at all. Getting a scholarship wasn’t a struggle either. He had worked hard his entire life, so it all just came as natural to him.

Moving across the globe to go to a college, on the other hand, didn’t come as natural to him.

Saying goodbye to his family and friends was the hardest part, but there were definitely other things that made it hard.

The thing that messed with his head the most besides the jetlag during the first few days was tipping waiters.

His dorm room looked pretty nice, but he definitely preferred his room at home, especially his bed.

But at least he didn’t have a roommate. That made it all a tiny bit easier, especially since he knew that he would have to pull a few all-nighters to get through the years.

Plus, there was still the issue of turning eighteen. He would have to figure out who his soulmate truly was.

The world would turn cold in a matter of days and once he would get in the proximity of the one he was supposed to find, it would all become warm again. Even warmer than usual.

George was incredibly scared of it, even though he would never actually admit it.

Knowing that there was someone out there who was made for him was terrifying, but apparently, others didn’t share the same belief.

“How am I supposed to find my soulmate when I moved on the other side of the globe?” he asked.

He was on a FaceTime call with his friend back from England who believer in soulmates more than anything else and kept assuring George that he would find someone perfect.

“You will meet them, somehow. Maybe not this year, maybe not this decade but you will meet them one day, I promise you.”

“But what if I don’t have the same wishes as my soulmate. What if I want to just be friends with them and they want to date me? Wouldn’t that cause some kind of confusion and that would create a rift between us?”

“Rifts can never be strong enough to make the two of you not be soulmates,” explained Darryl. “The person who was made for you is there no matter what happens. So just don’t worry you still have a while before your birthday and before you have to start worrying about all of this.”

“Yeah, I guess,” mumbled George. “What time is it there right now?”

“It’s currently one in the morning. But don’t worry, I don’t feel like sleeping.”

The foreign student sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand. “Darryl, I told you to start going to sleep a bit earlier. I’m hanging up this call and if I somehow find out that you didn’t go to sleep, I’m not answering your calls for a week.”

“Whatever. You need to talk to me more than I need to talk to you anyway.”

With that, George hung up the call.

What Darryl had said was true, or at least partially. Since George only moved to America less than a week ago, he had no friends since he basically hadn’t talked to anyone besides the lady serving coffee yet.

He quickly went off to the bathroom and took a shower. He forgot to take one in the morning but he had plans of going out later and didn’t want to reek. It wasn’t just because he hated smelling bad, he mostly just didn’t want people to pay more attention to him than needed.  
Since most students still hadn’t moved in, there was an excess of hot water which George appreciated tremendously. He couldn’t imagine having to wake up every morning and have to take a shower with cold water, it was just an impossible thing to imagine.

There was a random knock on the door and he opened it. “Hi,” said the girl. “I saw you a few times since yesterday and just thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Skye.”

“Nice to meet you, Skye,” replied George, unsure what to do with his hands or what to say. Actually, he was pretty much unsure how to do anything at all and that was exactly the problem.

Skye just stood there for a few seconds before leaning in and whispering into his ear. “This is the part where you tell me your name.”

“Oh,” muttered the boy, realized just how big of a mistake he made. “I’m George. I just moved here.”

“Yeah, I guessed that. I’ve been here for more than a year and I have a good memory for faces. Plus, you have that freshman look about you,” she added swiftly. “But don’t worry, you’ll get rid of it at some point. Everyone does.”

“What do you mean, the freshman look about me?”

George didn’t want to be different from others because that would mean that others would be paying attention to him and that was exactly what he didn’t want. He didn’t want them to look at him in any way, let alone see him as someone who was strange.

“So you’re one of the people who worries. I knew that I shouldn’t have made you worry about it. But anyway, you don’t know how things work. You’re here to study, go to one party in total but not get drunk and then go back to wherever you came from with good education and ready to get a desk job.”

George was embarrassed to admit just how well this girl had captured his plans for college. That was exactly what he wanted, and although he usually wasn’t scared to admit it, he was because she said it like something he should be ashamed of.

“But would it be really that bad if someone wanted a life like that?” he asked. “Isn’t college supposed to get me an education.”  
“This is the part where you tell me that you’re still not eighteen, right? That’s why you don’t look at the world the same way everyone else does.”

Why does everyone always say that? Said George to himself. I don’t care what happens when I find out who my soulmate is. I don’t care about everything that comes with it. I just want to get it over with.

Instead of saying all of that, he just nodded. There was no point in denying things to such a genius as the girl in front of him was.

“How about you come to take a drink with me and I explain how it all works?”

George thought about all the times his family told him not to trust strangers. But something about Skye just made it easy to trust her, so he decided to agree. “Yeah, sure.”

“I have just the place to show you.”

* * *

It turns out the place she just had to show him was a coffee shop with stressed students.

“They look so stressed and college hasn’t even started yet,” pointed out George, a tense expression on his face. He was never one to do excellently under pressure, and that was what scared him about being on the other side of the world.

He usually had his family and friends there to comfort him but now he had neither and he would have to find all of them.

And on top of that, he would go through the entire confusion of finding out who his soulmate was if it was even possible that he was anywhere in his proximity.

“What do you want?” asked Skye, completely ignoring his question. 

“I don’t know… I’ll just take a latte.”

In truth, George wasn’t a coffee expert, and picking out coffee wasn’t something he did on a daily. So he just picked the order Darryl usually took back when they were in England and pretended to know what he was doing.

“Back to your question, all of these people are students who want to be extra prepared for when class starts. They worked over the entire books in advance and now they think they don’t know enough which is stressing them out to the core.”

“How do you know that?” asked George, confused about how the girl knew all the specifics about random strangers.

Skye laughed and looked at her watch. “Because I used to be one of them.”

The two got their coffees and then Skye took him out for a walk in the park that was close to the main university building and right next to the coffee shop. “How did you end up coming here? I’m assuming you’re British…”

“I just decided that I wanted to go explore the world while still doing school. And this is the nicest place I got the scholarship at, so it wasn’t a hard decision to make. After I got a place here, it wasn’t hard to get a student visa either so here I am.”

“That’s a very original choice,” pointed out the girl.

George knew that her comment might’ve been a not very positive one as the town he came to wasn’t popular, but something about it drew him there. And instead of picking a fight over nothing, he decided to let the girl talk.

“There is a soulmate somewhere in the universe that you’re somehow drawn to, even before you start finding out who it is. When you turn eighteen, your world will turn cold but when you meet that important someone, whether it be your friend or the love of your life, the two of you will both know.”

George decided to not ask any more questions, as he was confused enough as it was.

Plus, he didn’t need to ask questions anyway. He didn’t need to know more to know that the entire soulmate thing was just another useless part of his life that he’d have to go through.

There were no rules that said he’d have to interact with his soulmate anyway, right?


End file.
